Be My Wife Just For a Few Days
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Joseph is on holiday,but his family suddenly popps in ,and Clarisse have to play the role of Joseph's wife...
1. Chapter 1

**Be My wife!Just For a Few Days...**

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Chapter 1

It was summer in Genovia,a very hot summer but rhe sea breeze was refreshing.  
Joseph's just bought a house on the Genovian seaside for a holiday home and he started to settle down,he was on holiday...

This little house was simply magnificent,5 bedrooms with separate bathrooms,a large livingroom,a cosy kitchen and the french windows opened on the sea.Joseph loved this place but the most important thing was it's not far from the palace.He wanted to be near her,his Clarisse.

Clarisse was his life .He had been in love with her for years.She was always on his mind.  
OOOOOO

Now Joseph finally finished packing and wanted to rest a bit so he lied down onto the sofa and sighed:  
"It will be a relaxing holiday!"

But at the same moment the doorbell was ringing...

"Oh,who might that be?" whispered Joseph "I haven't expected visitors."then he opened the door and...it was shocking...

"Joey!"cried the old lady in the door "Mama!What are you doing here"  
"I want to see my little son!"said the lady and hugged him "Please Mama"  
"All right,but I'm glad to see you"  
"I'm very glad too...Oh,do come in!Are you alone"  
"No,the rest of the family is searching for a parking place"  
"What"  
"Please,don't look so scared!It's just your aunt,Juanita,and a few other people"  
"Juanita!Mama,I hate her,she always wanted to be my girlfriend"  
"I know...I know...but don't worry ,after all you're a married man!"laughed his mother and patted his face "Oh,yes."smiled Joseph"What?!"..."Oh,damn!"thought Joseph"I completely forget about it!Oh,what have I done!"but he didn't have much time to think,'cos the guests arrived.

"Joey!"said the other relatives at once "Hello everybody!Please do come in and make yourself at home!"said Joseph and usherd them in OOOOOOOOOO

Now everybody was in the livingroom .  
'OK!I think first I'll show your rooms."said Joseph and tried to pull himself together "Wait!"said his mother "Yes,Mama"  
"It's not that important!First we want to see your wife"  
"Oh,yes we're very curious!"said Juanita "Me too..."said Joseph to himself quietly "What?"asked Juanita "Nothing..."answered Joseph"Oh,what am I to do?"thought Joseph when the doorbell was ringing again.  
"Excuse me for a moment!"said Joseph with relief and went to open the door.  
"Hello Joseph"  
"Oh,Clarisse!Thanks God!"sighed Joseph "What?Never mind I've just popped in with a housewarming-present and...Joseph!What are you doing?..."asked Clarisse ,'cos Joseph grabbed her hand "Attention everybody!This is my wife Clarisse!"announced Joseph "What?"asked Clarisse shocked

To be continued...

Author's Note:What do you think?Like it or not?Do you want more?Please tell me!All reviews are welcomed!Thanks!:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?!"asked Clarisse shocked

"Excuse us for a moment!"smiled Joseph and pulled Clarisse aside

Joseph!What is going on here?"asked Clarisse

"I'm in trouble...I don't have time to explain this,but I need your help...OK,situation:this is my family,your my wife,and we love each other..."said Joseph while Clarisse threw a glance at the curious people in the livingroom then she made signs and smiled irresolutedly

"Joseph!You want me to pretend to be your wife?!"

"Yes,exactly"

"You're totally mad"

"Please do it for me"

"But it's so absurd"

"Yes,I know but you're the only one who can help me...Please Clarisse...please"  
"Oh...all right"

"Thanks Clarisse!Thanks!"said Joseph with relief and wanted to turn around but Clarisse suddenly stopped him

"Wait!They'll asking!"

"Don't worry!We'll improvising!"said Joseph and they turned back to the guests.

"So this is my wife Clarisse...and Clarisse let me introduce my family...that's my mother...that's Juanita...and on the sofa my aunt Maude(she is English)and Florecita,Mario and Pablo""Hello everybody.'smiled Clarisse and made signs

"Come here darling!"said Joseph's mother lovingly "Sit with me!I'd like to getting to know you"

"Yes,of course."answered Clarisse and sat down next to Joseph's mother

You're much more beautiful in real life darling,my son has a very good taste."smiled Joseph's mother

Thanks very much Mrs…"

"Oh,please call me Mama,after all you're my daughter now"

"Thanks!...Mama."smiled Clarisse and she became fond of her 'new mother'

"And now we want to know everything...Where did you meet?"asked Joseph's mother

Clarisse looked at Joseph with a worried look

"Oh...we were on a holiday..."answered Joseph

"Yes,on a holiday.."said Clarisse quickly

Where?"asked Juanita

"In Spain,Italy!"said Joseph and Clarisse at once "

"It was a round tour..."smiled Clarisse

"Oh,how interesing!"said Joseph's mother"And"

"Clarisse!Would you..."started Joseph

"No!No!You may tell yourself..."smiled Clarisse to Joseph

"But,you're very good at storytelling"

"No,Joseph you're better...please!"begged Clarisse

"All right!So...we were both on a holiday and stayed in the same hotel...I was at the reception desk,filling the papers,and felt I must look up...then I saw her...she was standing on the top of the stairs,wearing a light blue dress...she was breathtaking...I've never seen so beautiful in my life..."said Joseph with twinkle in his eyes

Oh!"said Joseph's mother"It's so romantic!...Sorry Joey go on"

"All right!So...I was just standing there and watching her to leave the hotel...I didn't dare to ask a date,but I sent her red roses every day with a card signed:'Your Secret Admirer"...then a few days later when I pulled myself together I sent with the roses a glass shoe and a note:'Cinderella!Finally I've found you!Please let me take you to dinner!Your Secret Admirer(Prince Charming"

"And your answer was?"asked Joseph's mother while She turned to Clarisse

"I accepted the offer."smiled Clarisse shyly

Yes,and she made me the happiest man in the world."sighed Joseph

"He really loves you darling!"said Joseph's mother to Clarisse

"Yes,I know..."said Clarisse quietly

"Oh,what a terrible host I am!"said Joseph"Clarisse!Can you help me with the drinks"

"Yes,of course!"answered Clarisse and went to the kitchen with Joseph

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh,Clarisse!You were wonderful!"said Joseph

You too!That story was really romantic"

"Did you like it?"asked Joseph

Yes I did...Uhm but now tell me everything about this story!Why do I have to be your wife?"

"Right!...You must know that I'm not often go home,'cos it's...awkward"

"Awkward?"

"Yes...they always asking me :'Why don't you get married?Have you got a girlfriend?'And Juanita proposed me last Christmas,so I've had enough of these things,and told them that I'm a married man...I thought that it'll be simple,but today ...they suddenly popped in and wanted to see my wife...so I had to produce a wife"

"That's me"

"Exactly.I'm very grateful to you Clarisse!You're saving my life"

"Don't mention it!It's fun"

"Really?"

"Yes!And I love your mother.She is such a nice lady"

"She loves you too.I saw it in her eyes...She really loves you"

"Oh,Joseph"

"What's the matter?"

"We have a problem"

"What?"

"I'm the QUEEN!"

"Oh,don't worry about that,they've never seen a picture of you.And they don't know that I'm working at the palace"

"Really?Oh,all right!And...what about the others"

"The only problem is Juanita,I hate her...and what is more she is jealous of you"

"Jealous?"asked Clarisse

"Yes,I saw the way she looked at you..Beware of her"

"All right!Let's show her that we have a happy married life"

"Thanks Clarisse!...for everything!"smiled Joseph and went out with a tray

OOOOOOOOO

Here's the drinks!Mama that's yours..."said Joseph

"Thanks Joey!"said Joseph's mother "Oh,and I must say that the flowers are beautiful on the table"

"Thanks!It's Clarisse's hobby.It's a particular art of her!"answered Joseph and served the drinks

At that moment Clarisse stepped out from the kithen.

"Darling!"said Clarisse to Joseph but he didn't listen

"Darling!"said Clarisse loudly

"Joey!I think that Clarisse is talking to you!"said Joseph's mother

Oh,sorry!Yes...DARLING?!"asked Joseph with hesitation

"Darling!Would you be so kind to bring the sandwiches in?"asked Clarisse

"Yes,of course darling!"answered Joseph with a smile and went out

"Thank you darling!"

"Oh,Clarisse!I've just told that tha flowers are beautiful on the table..."said Joseph's mother

"Oh,thanks!But it's not my work,a lady is doing it from the village...I'm totally helpless."smiled Clarisse and sat down

"But Joseph said..."started Juanita

"Never mind!"said Joseph's mother when the doorbell was ringing again.

"Darling!Can you open the door?It'll be the postman."asked Joseph from the kitchen

"Yes,of course darling!I'm coming!"said Clarisse and got up with a smile on her face ,but when she opened the door she was frozen.

"Mia,Charlotte!What are you doing here?"

To be continued...

Author's Note:Thanks for reading!Now please review!:-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mia,Charlotte!What are you doing here?!"asked Clarisse

"We just..."started Charlotte,but Clarisse suddenly hugged her and whispered this to her ear:"Don't speak!Just leave evrything to me!OK?"

Charlotte answered with a weak smile ,then Clarisse hugged Mia too and whispered the same thing to her ear.

Now Clarisse turned back to the family ,when Joseph stepped out from the kitchen...

"Who was it darling?"asked Joseph,but a second later he was frozen...

"It's Mia and Charlotte darling!"answered Clarisse with a smile

"Darling?!"whispered Mia to Charlotte,but she didn't dare to continue,'cos Clarisse turned around and shooted a withering look at her.

"Mia and Charlotte?"asked Joseph weakly

"Yes,darling."answered Clarisse and turned to the family "May I introduce my daughter Charlotte and my granddaughter Mia..."

"Hello!"said everybody at once

"And this is my family..."said Joseph when he pulled himself together a bit "Mia,Charlotte that's my mother,that's Florecita and Pablo,that's Juanita,Mario and my aunt is just coming...oh,Aunt Maude we have guests..."said Joseph when she stepped out from the bathroom...

"Oh,how lovely!Hello!My name is Maude,I'm Joseph's aunt."

"I'm glad to meet you."said Charlotte

"As I..."said Mia

"And you are?"asked Aunt Maude

"Oh,I'm sorry!"started Joseph "She is my wife's granddaughter Mia,and she is my...oh,Clarisse's daughter Charlotte,but Mia is not her daughter,she is the daughter of Clarisse's younger son...Oh,Clarisse have you got an aspirin?"asked Joseph

"Of course darling."said Clarisse then turned to the family "Excuse us for a moment!"smiled and ushered Mia,Charlotte and Joseph to the kitchen.

OOOOOOOO

"Wow grandma!It was so...strange.What's going on here?!Have we missed something?"asked Mia

"No,you haven't ...Oh please Joseph explain it!"asked Clarisse

"Right...I'm starting at the very beginning..."

10 minutes evrything was crystal cleared...

"Of course we'll help!"said Mia with a grin on her face"It's so cool...and I'm ready for the fray with Juanita!"

"Thanks Mia!You're very sweet!"said Joseph "And Charlotte?Are you in?"

"Yes of course.I'll do my best!"smiled Charlotte

"Thanks!So let's start the fun!"said Joseph and they went back to the guests...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the day was uneventful...

Now Charlotte,Mia and Clarisse was on the balcony...

"I think we have to go Your Majesty."said Charlotte

"Clarisse!Please call me Clarisse!"

"Sorry I forgot.So we have to go it's getting late."said Charlotte

"Right!I bring my coat..."started Clarisse

"Grandma!"said Mia

"What is it darling?"asked Mia

"You don't know,do you?"

"What?"asked Clarisse

"You have to stay Grandma."

"Why?"

"You're Joseph's wife...you know common bedroom,that sort of things..."

"Oh,you're right!...Joseph!Joseph!"said Clarisse when Joseph passed them

"What's the matter?"asked Joseph

"I have to stay for the night..."

"For the night?"

"Yes..."started Mia "Grandma is your WIFE..."

"Oh yes ...let me think a little...right you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor...or"

"Or I should go home..."said Clarisse

"How?"asked Mia

"When everybody is sleeping I'll go home..."

"No,it's problematical...'cos my mother usually wakes up very early and you can't go back to the house in the morning."

"Oh...So what am I to do?!"sighed Clarisse

"I have an idea Grandma!"laughed Mia

"Really?What is it?"

""You can sleep in the palace if you climb out on the window..."

"You're mad!"said Clarisse

"No..."started Joseph"It's a good idea...my bedroom is on the groundfloor and the window is low enough..."

"Well,if there's the only way...So be it!"said Clarisse

OOOOOOOOOO

The night was quiet,Clarisse succesfully climbed out,but in the morning she wasn't smart enough ...she lost her balance and Joseph catched her,but they landed on the floor...

Clarisse was lying on the ground and Joseph was on top of her...

"I'm sorry Joseph..."said Clarisse

"Never mind!...If you were my real wife..."started Joseph while he looked deep in her eyes..."Now I would..."

"You..."

"I would..."

But at that moment...

"Hi everybody!"said Mia while she stepped into the room with a big smile on her face...Wow!Is it what I'm thinking?!"

"Mia Please!"said Clarisse while they got up from the floor "We've just fallen down..."

"Oh,yes..."said Mia slowly with a grin

"Mia!Stop this!I've no time for this,I have to eat breakfast with the family,then I have to go back to the palace 'cos I'm going to meet with Mr. Montaz..."said Clarisse and went out

"You're a naughty boy Joey!"winked Mia and went after Clarisse

OOOOOOOOO

The breakfast was delicious...but not pleasant,'cos Juanita always asked something awkward...

"Joseph is very handsome..."started Juanita"and very good in bed..."

"Juanita!Please!"said Aunt Moude

"What's the matter?Did I say something wrong?!"

"How did you know it?"asked Mia quickly

"I'm just wondering..."answered Juanita"'Cos he's so sexy..."

"Juanita!Stop this!"said Aunt Maude

"Why?I have nothing interesting in my life..."

"Don't be silly..."said Joseph's mother"You've got your career...and... your career..."

"How can you make consistent with this two things?"asked Mia with mocking

"You're a very brawling girl!"answered Juanita

"And you're a big greendressed cow!"said Mia

"Mia!"said Clarisse shocked

"Yes?"asked Mia with fear

"It's turquoise!"smiled Clarisse...

OOOOOOOOOO

The forenoon was quiet,Clarisse and Mia went back to the palace,but meanwhile Charlotte arrived...and she overheard a conversation between Joseph and Juanita...

They were in the kitchen...

"If you're not happy enough with your wife..."started Juanita"I'm here...you know that!"

"Look!I'm a happily married man,I love my wife..."said Joseph

"Really?"

"Yes,Clarisse is the best thing that ever happend to me...She is the most important thing in my life,and she loves me too..."

"Hm..."

"And no-one can take this away from Clarisse and me...Do you understand me?!"asked Joseph

"Yes,I do,but...If you change your mind..."

"I won't!"said Joseph in a firm voice and went out...

OOOOOOOOO

When Clarisse and Mia arrived Charlotte told everything about this little affair...Mia's nerves have been all on edge...

She had to calm down so went out with Charlotte to the balcony...but 2 minutes later she was frozen...

Joseph was reading a newspaper on the terrace when Juanita stepped out and wanted to took the sun next to Joseph...in TOPLESS!

Mia was shocked..

"Charlotte!Grandma must see this!Quickly!"said Mia

30 seconds later Clarisse arrived in a hurry...

"What's the matter Mia?"started Clarisse"Charlotte's just told me that...Oh,my God!That bitch!"

"Don't worry!" said Charlotte"Since he saw that she is in topless,he didn't even look up!"

"But we have to do something!"said Mia"Charlotte can you lend your ice-tea a bit?"asked Mia with a smile

"Yes,of course!Here you are."answered Charlotte and passed the glass to Mia

"Thanks!"said Mia and spilled the ice-tea on Juanita from the balcony...

They heard a deafening scream while Juanita jumped up and ran into the house...Joseph was laughing...

"Mia!Thank you!"smiled Clarisse"But you have to apologize for this!"

"Why?...Oh...all right!"answered Mia and they went to the livingroom,where Juanita was standing in a towel...she was very nervous...

"Sorry!"said Mia to Juanita in a non-convincing way and run out

"...Well she is really sorry..."started Clarisse"It was an accident..."

"Hey cinderella!Step in your shoe!"said Juanita and turned to leave...

OOOOOOOOO

Now Clarisse,Mia and Charlotte was in a guestroom...Clarisse was worried...

"He won't drive it out from his head!"said Clarisse

"What?"asked Mia

"What?!Juanita in topless!"

"Oh,come on Grandma!He is not that kind!...But if you worry about this I have an idea..."

"An idea?What is it?"asked Clarisse

"There's only one way to cure this..."

"Please tell..."

"If you'll sun-bathing in topless to..."

"What?!You're not complite!Mia I would never...I...I..."

"All right!All right!Just an idea..."

"I hope so..."

"Or you should borrow my Baywatch swimmingdress..."smiled Mia

"I don't have time for this..."said Clarisse and started to leave

"But Grandma!"

"Yes?"

"If you change your mind..."

"Oh!..."answered Clarisse and went out...

OOOOOOOOO

In the evening when everybody calmed down a bit,they were sitting in the livingroom...

"Charlotte,Mia!This cake is fantastic!"said Joseph's mother

"Thanks!"said Mia and Charlotte with a smile

"I think they inherited it from Clarisse."smiled Joseph

"Oh Joseph..."said Clarisse shyly

"No Clarisse,he's right..."said Joseph's mother lovingly..."And now we wanna have some fun!...We want to see the weddingpictures!"

"What?!"asked Joseph and Clarisse shocked

To be continued...

Author's Note:Thanks for reading!:-)Please leave a review!Thanks!:-)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"We want to see the wedding pictures!"laughed Joseph's mother"Is it so strange?"

"No...no...just..."started Joseph

"Well...we..."tried Clarisse

"We have a little problem with the photos..."started Mia

"That's it!"answered Clarisse quickly

"It's a funny story,isn't it Grandma?"asked Mia

"Yes,it is...You're totally right...yes it's funny..."smiled Clarisse nervously

"What happend?"asked Joseph's mother

"Well...Joseph would you?"asked Clarisse

"I don't think so..."answered Joseph weakly

"I'll tell it,if you don't mind?!"said Mia quickly

"Of course not,go on darling!"smiled Clarisse

"So...the story is very simple...there wasn't any film in the camera...so we haven't got any pictures of the wedding."laughed Mia"Isn't it ridiculous?!"

"I should think so!"smiled Clarisse

"Oh!What a same!"said Joseph's mother"But never mind darling,the most important thing is that your grandmother and my Joey are married,isn't it Joey?!"

"Yes it is Mama!"smiled Joseph with relief...and went to the kitchen with Mia and Clarisse...

OOOOOOOOOO

In the kitchen...

"Did you hear this?"asked Joseph from Charlotte in the kitchen

"Yes,every word!It was risky..."answered Charlotte

"Exactly,but we got away with it..."smiled Joseph

"That's the point!"smiled back Clarisse when Joseph's mother stepped into the kitchen...

"Clarisse can you give me a plate?"asked Joseph's mother

"Yes,of course!...Here you are."answered Clarisse and passed the plate

"Thanks!And don't worry about the photos!...It was an unlucky situation,darling!"said Joseph's mother to Clarisse lovingly"It doesn't matter...you have the videofilm yet!We'll watch it later..."smiled and went out...

"The videofilm?!"asked Joseph shocked

"It's getting worse Joseph!"laughed Clarisse

"We have to try out something!"said Mia "Something believable..."

"Yes,we won't say that there wasn't film in the videocamera..."laughed Clarisse

"You think that it's funny DARLING?!"asked Joseph teasingly

"Yes!Ha,ha,ha...oh,yes...ha,ha..."laughed Clarisse "It's terribly funny..."

"Really?"asked Joseph"Well,if you think that it's funny,what's your suggestion darling?"

"I've lost the tape..."answered Clarisse

"Wow!It's very smart..."said Joseph teasingly

"Say a better idea!"said Clarisse

"Ok!...What would you say if I told you I was broke the tape?"tried Joseph weakly

"It's so pitiful..."started Mia "We can't wriggle out,so there's only one solution..."

"What is it?"asked all at once

"Well...We have to shoot the wedding!"answered Mia

To be continued...

Author's Note:Well?What is on your mind?Please tell me!:-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What?!You're totally mad,Mia!"said Clarisse

"No,it's simple!"answered Mia

"But it's a wedding!Not a tea-party!"said Clarisse"It's impossible...shoot a wedding?...Are you all right?!"

"Why?We don't need so many things!I have a videocamera,Joe's got his dinner jacket,you need a wedding dress...and the only thing is missing is the vicar..."explained Mia

"No,we have a vicar..."started Charlotte"'Cos I have a friend,who is an actor,and he'll arrive tomorrow from America...and the best thing is that he doesn't know much about Genovia..."

"Fabulous!...Well,I think everything is settled."smiled Mia

"Everything?!...Everything?!Oh my God,Mia!What's about the wedding guests?...And we also need a church!"said Clarisse

"Calm down Grandma!These are all details...We can borrow the church...and the 'wedding guest' thing is no problem...'cos I'll cut it out from the other family wedding videos,and on the shooting I'll filming just the two of you...Is it all right?"asked Mia

"Well...All right!Do it!"sighed Clarisse

"That's the way to talk Grandma!You won't regret it!"smiled Mia

"I'm not sure of it..."said Clarisse quietly

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After this little meeting in the kitchen they went back to the livingroom...

"So can we see the wedding video?"asked Joseph's mother"I'm so curious!"

"Sorry Mama,but you have to wait,'cos it's not here...Mia took home,don't you Mia?!"asked Joseph

"Yes,I do!Sorry,but I'll bring it next time,I promise!"smiled Mia

"Ok!No problem."answered Joseph's mother..."But I'm very excited about it!"

"Me too!"whispered Joseph to Clarisse

OOOOOOOOOO

The next 2 days were a complete chaos,but finally Mia prepared everything.  
Now they were in the church...

"Wow Grandma!You look fantastic!"smiled Mia"That dress...you're a real bride,a beautiful bride!"

"Thanks darling!I like this dress...made from snowwhite lace...it's perfect!"smiled Clarisse childishly

At that moment Joseph stepped out from the vestry-room and he was frozen...

"Oh,my God!Clarisse...you...you're breathtaking...I...I...can't find words..."said Joseph

"Thanks!It's very sweet of you Joseph!"answered Clarisse shyly

"I must say that you're the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen in my life..."sighed Joseph

Meanwhile farther...

"Look Charlotte!Grandma and Joe!"whispered Mia

"Awww!"answered Charlotte

"They're so sweet together..."smiled Mia

"And so much in love..."smiled back Charlotte

"Yes,you're totally right!It's just a game for you and me...but for them?"

"It's a reality for the two of them...They are quite serious about it...I see it in Joseph's eyes and in Clarisse's smile..."

"I know what you mean..."smiled Mia "Now let's start it!"

"Oh,I forget one thing!"said Charlotte quickly

"What?"

"My friend is ill,but he sent somebody instead of him...So..."

"Never mind!We have a vicar...and that's the point!So let's start it!"winked Mia

"Right!"sighed Charlotte

"Grandma!Joe!Are you ready?"asked Mia

"Yes,we are!"answered Joseph

"Ok!Attention everybody!And...ACTION!"

Everything went according to plan...

"With this ring I thee wed."said Joseph lovingly

Clarisse was secretly over the clouds...

"I pronounce you man and wife."said the vicar "You may kiss the bride.."

They both knew...they both waited for this part of the ceremony...it was magical.  
Joseph slowly stepped closer...and finally kissed Clarisse... They no-more registered the outside world...everything slowed down...Joseph wanted more...more from her kisses...and Clarisse...she was in another world...the world of love...where she was alone...alone with Joseph forever...

But they must wake up,'cos it's turned to awkward...this kiss was ...too long...so Mia had to say something...

"And cut!"shouted Mia

Clarisse and Joseph suddenly woke up...and they were in the church again...in reality...

"Thanks everybody!"said Mia"That's all!Vicar can I speak a word with you?"asked Mia,and they went to the vestry-room...

But Clarisse and Joseph were still standing there,now all alone...Joseph was the first who spoke...

"Well...I want to say thanks for ...for everything...You've done this whole thing for me..."started Joseph slowly

"I've really enjoyed it."answered Clarisse

"Really?I enjoyed it too...These few days were the best in my whole life...and this wedding...I..."

"You..."

"I wish it would be true...Wish you were my wife..."said Joseph quietly

"Really?Do you really?"

"Yes...and this kiss...your kiss...I need more...I want more..."whispered Joseph and kissed Clarisse on her lips...

And they arrived back to their dreamland...arrived home...where they are alone...just the two of them among sweet kisses...

Now Joseph put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer...and Clarisse ...she was lost in his kisses...she never wanted to wake up...as Joseph...

But they had to...

"Khm...Khm...Your Majesty,Joseph!"started Charlotte

"Grandma!"said Mia loudly

"Oh,Charlotte...Mia...We ...we just practised...for the wedding..."said Clarisse

"Wedding is over Grandma!"laughed Mia"Never mind!Charlotte have to tell you something..."

"Right!Of course...Charlotte?"asked Clarisse

"I...I must confess something..."started Charlotte

"Pull yourself together Charlotte!Don't worry!"braved her Joseph

"What's the matter?"asked Clarisse

"The wedding..."

"What's wrong with that?"

"So...my friend...the actor...he is ill...and he sent someone instead of him..."

"Oh,so the vicar wasn't your friend...No problem he was really good...like a real vicar..."smiled Clarisse

"Yes exactly...He was good like a real vicar,'cos...he is a real vicar...and that means the ceremony's been valid..."

"You bastard!"shouted Clarisse and hit Joseph on his face...

To Be Continued...

Author's Note:Well?What do you think?I want to know!:-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You bastard!"shouted Clarisse and ran out

"Grandma!Grandma!"shouted Mia and ran after her"Grandma!Please stop!...What's the matter with Joseph?"asked when she caught Clarisse up

"Don't mention that name!"said Clarisse,she was livid with anger"He...he..."started Clarisse while they got into the car..."He planned it...How can he do this to me?!How?!"cried Clarisse,she was lost in tears...

"Oh Grandma!Stop crying!I'm sure of that Joseph is nothing to do with this misunderstanding..."said Mia lovingly

"He planned it!That bastard!"cried Clarisse

"Calm down Grandma!He's not that kind!"

OOOOOOO

Meanwhile in the church...

"What have I done?"asked Joseph,he was at a loss

"I don't know..."answered Charlotte"I really don't know..."

"She was so...desperate."said Joseph worriedly

"Go after her!"said Charlotte

"Right!"answered Joseph and they went out...

Before the church...

"Look Grandma!It's Joseph!"said Mia to Clarisse

"You bastard!"shouted Clarisse through the window"I never want to see you again!"

"But Clarisse...Why?What have I done?"asked Joseph

"You've planned this!It's your work!"How can you do this to me?!How?!..."asked Clarisse in tears "Drive home Mia!"begged Clarisse

"All right Grandma."answered Mia and they went home,Charlotte and Joseph followed them later...

OOOOOOOOOO

In Charlotte's car...

"Take it easy Joseph!She'll calm down!"said Charlotte

"I hope so...It wasn't my fault...I don't even know the vicar..."said Joseph

"Yes I know.It really wasn't your fault...or was it?"asked Charlotte

"Charlotte!Of course it wasn't!...Just because I couldn't think of it..."smiled Joseph a bit

"Oh yes...Anyway she will calm down...and the point is that she is your WIFE...She just needs a little time...Just love her and soon she won't getting divorce!"smiled Charlotte

"I hope so...I really hope so..."sighed Joseph...

OOOOOOOOOO

When Joseph and Charlotte arrived home Clarisse and Mia were in the kitchen,Clarisse was still crying...

"Come on Grandma!It's not that serious!"

"He is a cheater,a liar...a..."said Clarisse

"No,he isn't...I'm sure ...but let us suppose that you're right...he did it 'cos he loves you!...And you do him!"

"That's not the point!"said Clarisse quickly when Joseph opened the kitchen door...

"Clarisse!I..."started Joseph but at that moment Clarisse picked up a plate and threw it onto Joseph...who fortunately escaped...

Clarisse didn't stop at one plate,she started to threw the whole table set towards the kitchen door...

Before the kitchen door...

"It isn't going well,is it?"asked Charlotte

"She is totally mad..."

"What if the family hear this?"asked Charlotte

"No,they won't...They're on a sightseeing tour today."answered Joseph

"Good!...Don't worry about her!...Rest a bit!I'll call you if she calmed down a little.She just needs time..."

"Thanks Charlotte!"said Joseph and went for a walk...

OOOOOOOOO

2 hours later Clarisse finaly calmed down,she was in the livingroom with Mia...

"You can come in Joseph!"said Mia "And Grandma,relax!"

"Right!"sighed Clarisse when Joseph stepped in...

"Joseph!I want to speak with you!"satred Clarisse

"It wasn't my fault.I didn't even know the vicar..."said Joseph

"You're a liar!"shouted Clarisse

"Grandma please!"

"Right!But I have to do something..."said Clarisse coldly

"What?"asked Mia "You don't want to give your role up,do you?"said Mia worriedly

"Of course not!I can't do this to Joseph's mother!She won't survive it!"

"Thanks!"said Joseph

"In front of the family I'll be your wife...but I won't speak with you if it's not necessary...and after they went home we're going to divorce..."said Clarisse coldly"Oh and Mia please set the table with plastic plates,'cos we haven't got any china..."said Clarisse and went out...

OOOOOOOOO

Soon the family arrived home and they wanted to see the wedding video...fortunately Mia was ready with it...

"Oh,how beautiful you are darling!"said Joseph's mother to Clarisse lovingly...

"Thanks!"answered Clarisse

"And Joey!You're very handsome."said Joseph's mother

"Oh yes!"said Juanita

"I'm very glad that you've been married to Clarisse!"smiled Joseph's mother

"Me too!"answered Joseph when Clarisse suddenly kicked Joseph on his leg under the table...

"Auuu!"said Jospeh with a painful grin on his face

"What's the matter Joey?"asked his mother

"Nothing!Just the...nothing!"answered Joseph

"Look at the flowers!"said Mia quickly

"Oh,yes!"started Joseph's mother "They are beautiful..."

"Yes."said Juanita"Did you do the flowerdecorating?"asked from Clarisse

"No,I didn't."answered Clarisse"Why?"

"Just because Joseph said it's your hobby..."

"Did you darling?"asked Clarisse to Joseph

"Well I..."started Joseph

"No,it's not my work."smiled Clarisse and gave another kick to Joseph...This time he didn't say a word...

When the film finished they decided to drink some tea,Clarisse and Mia were in the kitchen,when Joseph stepped in...

"Look Clarisse!I am fed up with it!If you don't believe me I don't care..."said Joseph and went out,Clarisse was shocked...

"Right!We'll see!"whispered Clarisse

OOOOOOOOOO

In the livingroom...

"Here's the tea."smiled Clarisse"Sorry about the plates...that's yours Mama."

"Tea darling?asked Clarisse to Joseph

"Thank you darling!"

"Milk?"

"Of course darling!"

"Sugar?"asked Clarisse

"Darling surely you know after all these times..."smiled Joseph

"Sorry darling!"said Clarisse and started to take the sugarcubes in 1,2,3,4...5,then passed the cup to Joseph

"Thanks darling..."said Joseph weakly

"I'll bring the sanwiches in!"smiled Clarisse

"No,I'll get them darling!"smiled Joseph and jumped up...

Clarisse started to prepare the paltes with Joseph...

"You know I hate sugar!"whispered Jospeh angryly

"And I hate liars!"whispered back Clarisse

OOOOOOOOO

In the evening the atmosphere was still explosive...but dinner was perfect at least for the family,they didn't noticed the coolness...

"Oh Clarisse!This paste is delicious!"smiled Joseph's mother

"Thanks Mama!"smiled Clarisse

"Joey!What is on your plate?"asked his mother

"It's Joseph's favourite!"smiled Clarisse"Isn't it darling?"asked Clarisse wickedly

"Yes,it is darling..."smiled Joseph weakly

"How kind!"started Joseph's mother"You cooked separately for Joseph."

"Come on darling!Eat a bit!"smiled Clarisse

"What is it?"whispered Mia to Charlotte

"I think it's something undefinable..."answered Charlotte

Joseph slowly eat a bite...it was terrible...spicy,bitter,hot...His face was distorted,but he still smiled...

"Delicious?"asked Clarisse

"Oh yes,very delicious..."answered Joseph with a weak smile...he was more and more angry

"Well darling..."started Joseph"Why don't you tell a little about your job and family?"asked with a smile

"Well I...firstly I'll bring the coffee in darling."smiled Clarisse and got up,and while she passed Joseph she whispered to his ear:

"I'm not wearing knickers!"

She struck home!Joseph spat everything out...and the foodbites were landed on Juanita...

To be continued...

Author's Note:Funny?Cruel?Leave me a review!Thanks!.-)

"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"That was hilarious Grandma!"laughed Mia,she was in the kitchen with Clarisse "What did you say to Joseph?"

"Something naughty..."smiled Clarisse mischievously

"Poor Joseph!But I loved that scene!"

"He deserved it!And that was only the beginning..."winked Clarisse and went back to the livingroom...

"Here's a towel darling!Never mind!"smiled Clarisse and passed the towel to Joseph

"Thanks darling!Everybody thought it was funny...except me."answered Joseph

"Yes...it was funny darling!"laughed Clarisse

"You think that too...so why don't you tell a little about your job darling?"smiled Joseph

"Well I really don't want to bore the family."

"No...they won't be bored!Do you want to know about my wife's job?"asked Joseph from the family

"Of course,go on darling!"smiled Joseph's mother

"Well...I...all right...you wanted to darling!"started Clarisse"I'm a doctor,a specialist for diseases of internal organs...but when I met with Joseph I was a urologist...it came just at the right moment to Joseph,'cos he had a little problem with his..."

"Well I think we've heard enough tonight darling...I think we should eat the dessert.."said Joseph quickly

"You're right Grandpa!"winked Mia "I'll bring the dessert in."smiled Mia.A minute later she arrived back with a huge tray "And that's yours Grandpa!"smiled Mia "And it's my work...so you can eat this."whispered to his ear

"Thanks!"whispered Joseph with real thanks,'cos he was very hungry...he didn't dare to touch the food after that...horror...

OOOOOOOOO

Next morning the war continued...

"This breakfast was delicious darling!"smiled Joseph to Clarisse

"Thank you darling!"answered Clarisse

"And that reminds me Florecita!Clarisse promised me to teach you to cook after lunch,she's a genius in kitchen...aren't you darling?"smiled Joseph

"Well I'm not that good..."started Clarisse weakly

"Don't be demure darling!You're a perfect chef!"smiled Joseph and kissed Clarisse's face and whispered to her ear "Have fun!I can't wait to see you cooking DARLING!"

"Grandma?Cooking?Do you want to see this?"whispered Mia to Charlotte

"I wouldn't miss it for the whole world!"smiled Charlotte

"Me too!"smiled Mia wickedly

OOOOOOOOOO

After lunch in the kitchen...

"Ah!Here you are darling!"smiled Joseph to Clarisse"There's Florecita.She can't wait to see you cooking,as I..."smiled Joseph

"Such a pity you have to go darling!"said Clarisse with a smile

"What?"asked Joseph

"Joseph has important business in town,and he promised me to arrange it..."

"Well...right,of course...so I have to go."said Joseph and started to leave,as he passed Mia whispered to her ear"Take photos!"

OOOOOOOOOO

An hour later...

"I'm so sorry !I really don't know how did it happen!...I just put the rice on and..."explained Clarisse to Joseph who has just arrived home

"Oh my God!The kitchen!Clarisse!How can you burnt the kitchen down within an hour?!"asked Joseph shocked

"I'm not as good in cooking as you are in lying!"smiled Clarisse and leave him there...

OOOOOOOOO

At the family dinner...

"Sorry,but we have to order the dinner..."started Clarisse"'Cos as you know I unfortunately burnt the kitchen down..."said Clarisse to the family"I'm really sorry darling!"smiled Clarisse to Joseph

"Never mind darling!It wasn't your fault...and I really don't angry with you..."smiled Joseph and hugged her"And afterall you're my wife and I love you!"smiled Joseph and kissed her on the lips very long...Clarisse tried to resist,but she couldn't move,Joseph held her so tight...

This was rather too much...so Clarisse had to find something really hard out...

OOOOOOOO

At late night Joseph was in the bathroom preparing for bed,while Clarisse sneaked into his room and lied onto his bed totally naked,but she pulled a blanket up 'till her chest between her legs...and she was waiting for Joseph...

2 minutes later he stepped out from the bathroom and he was frozen...

"Darling!I've thought you'd never come!"smiled Clarisse

To be continued...

Author's Note:Do you want to know what happend?:-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Author's Note:Thanks to OSUSprinks for her help!**  
**

"Darling!I've thought you'd never come!"smiled Clarisse

"Clarisse...What...what are you doing here?!"asked Joseph shocked

"I'm your wife for 2 days...and we haven't had our wedding night yet!"

"You must be joking!..."said Joseph

"No,I'm not...I'm quite serious...You're my husband...so...you have to fulfil your duty as my husband..."smiled Clarisse

"What?!"asked Joseph

"And I must tell you that I'm badly in need of a good lovemaking!"winked Clarisse

"Lovemaking...you...you...Oh,I see!...You're just teasing me..."smiled Joseph

"We'll see!"smiled Clarisse

"You're just teasing..."

"No,I'm not...Just try to pull the blanket off me..."said Clarisse mischievously

"Right!You'll give it up,I'm sure..."smiled Joseph and stepped closer...

"We'll see!"

Joseph seized the blanket and...started to pull it down...very slowly,while they didn't break the eyecontact.  
Soon the blanket was lower... and lower...and Joseph could see Clarisse's breasts...

"You're just teasing me..."

"Try it!"smiled Clarisse...while Joseph pulled the blanket lower and lower...Now he can see her belly...He was filled with desire.  
A second later the blanket arrived to the critical point of her body...where Joseph stopped...

"Give it up Clarisse!You're not brave enough..."

"We'll see!"

"So be it!"said Joseph,took a deep breath and pulled the blanket off Clarisse...she was totally naked with opened legs...and she still didn't break the eyecontact ...

"You're still teasing me...If you don't give it up...I will..."said Joseph slowly...

"You?..."

"I will..."whispered Joseph and bent down over Clarisse and ...slowly kissed her chest,then looked deep in her eyes...

"You'll give it up..."said Joseph quietly

"Try it!"said Clarisse

"Right!"whispered Joseph and kissed her breasts...he gave small butterfly kisses onto her breasts and Clarisse...she soon closed her eyes.  
Then Joseph made his way lower and lower on her naked body...he kissed her belly...her bellybutton...slowly,very slowly...her skin was soft and sweet,made for his kisses...soon he got down,but he didn't kiss her 'there',just started to kiss her inner tights...one kiss and another...and another.  
Now Clarisse was moaning...more and more sensually...which whipped Joseph's desire up.  
Joseph just continued kissing her tights...while Clarisse was tossing and turning...she moaned more and more loudly...Joseph was so gentle...and she felt like she can't stand this any longer...

So she suddenly caught Joseph's arm... he looked up questioningly ...

"If you don't make love to me immediately..."started Clarisse "I'll getting divorce!"

"Well,I won't risk it!"smiled Joseph, got up and started to kiss Clarisse on her lips...She was hungry for his kisses...

"You're a liar!I hate you!"whispered Clarisse between two kisses

"I love you!"answered Joseph and kissed her with full of passion

"I wanna feel your love inside!"whispered Clarisse

"As you ordered my Queen!"said Joseph and entered her...

"Oohh!...Ahhh!"said Clarisse and scratched his back with her nails...

"Oh,Clarisse!...I love you!"said Joseph

"I hate you!"shouted Clarisse"I...I...Oh,my God!Joseph!"shouted Clarisse...she was angry and so much in love with him at the same time...

"Ahhhh!Clarisse!"shouted Joseph..."I...I love you!"whispered and kissed her passionetly on her lips...she hardly could breath,but she didn't care...

This lovemaking was the most passionate in their lifes...They were perfect together...

Soon they have to rest a bit...Joseph still held her tight and put butterfly kisses on her lips...

"I love you Clarisse..."whispered Joseph

"I love you too..."smiled Clarisse and kissed his nose

"Really?So do you believe me now?"asked Joseph

"Well...not really..."

"Look!If I lie,I won't be able to touch you anymore!"

"Oh Joseph!"smiled Clarisse with tears in her eyes...

"So do you believe me?"

"Yes,I do..."

"And I would like to ask you...that divorce...I don't want to getting divorce..."said Joseph

"Me neither..."

"Really?You really don't want to?!"asked Joseph happyly

"No,I don't..."smiled Clarisse

"So ...Am I too late to ask you...to be my wife?"asked Joseph

"I've thought you'd never ask!"smiled Clarisse

"Oh,Clarisse!"said Joseph and kissed her with full of love..."Wait a minute!"said Joseph quickly and took a diamond ring out from his bedside table...

"I've always wanted to give this ring to you ..it was my grandmothers...it's been waited for you for 9 years..."

"Oh,Joseph!It's beautiful..."

"Let me..."said Joseph and pulled the ring on...then kissed her"You've made me the happiest man in the world!"

"The happiest husband,darling!"smiled Clarisse"I promise you that I'll be on your side forever as your wife..."

"Openly?"

"Well...after Mia'll be the queen...yes openly..."

"Promise?"

"Promise..."smiled Clarisse and kissed Joseph...

This night was the beginning of the rest of their lifes...

OOOOOOOO

Next morning Clarisse was totally happy,her smile was radiant...and Joseph...he was in heaven...Theirs first night was perfect...yes perfect,but a little loud...

"How did you sleep Joey last night?"asked his mother

"Very well,thank you!"smiled Joseph and winked at Clarisse

"Do you really?"asked Juanita"I didn't sleep much last night ,'cos I heard noises..."

"Noises?"asked Joseph"We didn't hear anything,did we darling?"asked Joseph to Clarisse

"No,we didn't darling..."smiled Clarisse

"Really?I heard that noise from your room Joseph..."said Juanita...

"Do you really?"asked Joseph's mother...

To be continued...

Author's Note:Well?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

„Yes,I heard the noises from your room Joseph,actually it was a scream….a woman's scream…"said Juanita

„Oh,yes…..It was Clarisse…."started Joseph,while Clarisse looked at him with a worried look"She saw ….a mouse….and she terribly afraid of mouses,she is climbing up the furniture….so that is why she screamed…"

„I'm really sorry…."smiled Clarisse

„Never mind!...But I heard shouting too from your room,a man was shouting……maybe you,Joseph?"asked Juanita

„Yes,you're right……We squabbled …..about her hysteria…..I know it's not her fault….but…so that was what you heard…"answered Joseph

„Oh….I hope you made peace with Clarisse…"smiled Juanita

„Yes,we did…."smiled Joseph

„Or the screaming was after that?"asked Juanita with a big smile on her face……

OOOOOO

After breakfast in the livingroom Clarisse,Mia and Charlotte…..

„Wow Grandma!You're very happy as I see……"smiled Mia

„Yes,I am.Look!"smiled Clarisse and showed the diamond ring on her finger

„Wow!It's beautiful,and huge….It's sparkling like….I have to put my sunglasses on….."said Mia

„Oh,Mia!"laughed Clarisse"I made peace with Joseph."

„Yes,we heard it."smiled Mia

„I beg your pardon!"said Clarisse

„We heard that screaming too,didn't we Charlotte?"asked Mia

„Yes,we did."said Charlotte shyly

„How?I mean how could you heard it in the middle of the night?"asked Clarisse

„Oh,Charlotte and I decided to stay for the night,'cos the last two days were hilarious,you and Joseph teased each other day and night….so we didn't want to miss a second of it….and we stayed."

„So did you hear the screaming?"asked Clarisse

„Yes,we did."smiled Mia"Actually the whole house heard it…"

„Oh,how embarrassing!Especially in front of Joseph's mother…"said Clarisse

„Don't worry Grandma!She is sleeping with earplug…."said Mia quickly

„Oh,Thanks God!"said Clarisse with relief „I bring some coffee…"smiled and went to the kitchen

„Really?"asked Charlotte „Joseph's mother is sleeping with earplug?"

„I don't know….I've just wanted to easing grandma….."smiled Mia

OOOOOOOOO

In the kitchen……

„Oh,hello darling!"smiled Joseph's mother

„Oh,hello Mama!"smiled Clarisse

„Coffee?"

„Yes,thank you."said Clarisse

„I must say that I'm very glad about you wearing that ring darling….."smiled Joseph's mother„It was my mother's..."

„It's beautiful…"said Clarisse

„Yes…and I have a story about that ring….Do you want to hear?"

„Yes,of course."answered Clarisse

„Right!...9 years ago I found a photo in Joseph's purse…accidentaly…it was a photo about you….."

„About me?"asked Clarisse

„Yes…..So I found it,then put it back…. I wanted to speak with my son….I asked about his Mrs Right….and he said… he had found her…..then I gave this ring to Joseph…you know,if he wants to marry you….but he said it was a helpless affair….'cos you were not free……then I said:Everything has its time…Just wait for her…..he noded and accepted that ring…..Since then I usually checked his purse and I always found the same photo in it…..your photo…..and 9 years later he finally married you…..9 years….it's a big time darling….and you made my son the happiest man in the world…..Thank you darling!"smiled Joseph's mother and kissed Clarisse on her face…..

„I love your son….more than anything in the world…"said Clarisse

„Yes,I know."smiled Joseph's mother „Oh,and I forget to tell you that today afternoon we'll go home."

„So soon?"asked Clarisse

„Yes,we have a lots of things to do at home….and I leave my Joey in good hands…."smiled Joseph's mother and went out…

OOOOOOOO

Afternoon on the balcony….

„What's the matter Grandma?"asked Mia

„Oh,nothing…I'm just wondering….."answered Clarisse

„Wondering?"

„Yes….about what Joseph's mother said earlier…..I know it is of no importance,but….."

„What is it?"

„She told a story about Joseph and this ring…..She said that she had found my photo in Joseph's purse 9 years ago…and she gave this ring to Joseph to marry me with…."started Clarisse

„It's very sweet Grandma,but what's the matter with it?"asked Mia

„She said that 9 years had passed 'till he finally married me…."

„And?"

„9 years Mia!She said 9 years!...You really don't understand?9 years ago she found my photo and she said 9 years had passed 'till he married me…..but in Joseph's version we're married for a year!That's only 8 years 'till he married me! "

„Oh,maybe it was just a slip of the tounge…."said Mia

„Yes,you're right….it was stange,that's all…."smiled Clarisse…..

OOOOOOOO

The afternoon passed quickly and the family started to go….

„Good bye darling!"smiled Joseph's mother and kissed Clarisse „I'm very glad I've met you."

„Me too!"smiled Clarisse

„And Joey!Just love Clarisse…she was made for you…"

„Yes,I know…She is my beautiful wife."smiled Joseph and kissed Clarisse with full of love

„Right!So Good bye everybody!"smiled Joseph's mother and they went out….

Soon they got into the car and started to leave…..

OOOOOOO

In the car…..

Joseph's mother waved,then turned back to Maude…

„They are so happy together…..I think that real vicar was a very good idea…."winked

The End

Author's Note:What do you think?Please leave a final review!Thanks!:-)


End file.
